Spirit Sisters
by Belil-Gaviel
Summary: When Legolas meets two strange elven maids, his life goes in a different direction.
1. chapter 1

Spirit Sisters  
  
Chapter One  
  
Legolas stumbled upon the scene quite by accident. Traveling by foot to visit Estel in Rivendell, a mild feeling of foreboding reached his keep elven senses. He knew what lay ahead. A beautiful glade with an ice cold stream flowing through it. It was where he intended to make his camp for the night. Now, hovering over it , was an invisible cloud of evil.  
  
Stepping carefully, so as not to make a sound, Legolas crept up to the edge of the forest. Peering through the thick undergrowth he could see the remnants of a small skirmish. Even though all the signs were telling a tale of a battle long done, he still took time to recheck the situation.  
  
Satisfied that danger lurked nowhere near, he stood and notched an arrow in his bow and stealthily crept from his haven in the trees. What he saw broke his heart in pieces. Not for the hideous orcs that lay in their own stinking puddles of blood did his heart render, but for the other fallen warriors. Elves. Immortals.  
  
Shoving aside his emotions, Legolas set to see if any still lived. He was almost through, and completely disenheartened because he had found not one elf alive, when he felt more than heard a small moan. Close to the trees were two heaps of cloths, in the same shade as the skies. Legolas rushed over and stifled a gasp at what he saw. As he gently pried arms that were wrapped around each other he noticed these were not warriors. Although one clutched an elven sword and they both showed signs of having fought hard in the battle, they were both elven maids!  
  
The fair haired prince immediately checked the wounds to see what he would need. Gentle as he was, a few pain filled moans escaped the inyea (females). Thankful for the stream nearby and almost limitless dry tinder for a fire, Legolas did not have to leave their sides for more than a few minutes. Also sending a relief filled prayer to Uluvitar for the gift of the medicine pouch Estel had given him on his last visit, he set a record in the speed of fire making and started water to heat to steep the etholas plant. As he sat tending one, he wished he had more hands. With the water heating, he removed the arrows as gently as he could. Now he sat cleaning and dressing each wound. Speed was of the essence, but Legolas did not want to rush. Not for the first time did he wish for his friend, not only for the extra pair of hands, but also for the healing power locked into them.  
  
Finally through washing and binding the most serious of the cuts, Legolas sat staring and wondering at his elven patients. First thing he could not help but notice was their extraordinary beauty. And that they were not of an elven realm that he recognized. Both had golden tresses and he could tell that once the blood was washed out, that the hair would shine like the sun. He wondered about the battle, about what brought the elves into this area.  
  
Heaving a deep sigh of resignation, Legolas realized it was a waste of energy wondering about answers he had no choice but to wait for. He settled himself down between them to rest. Keeping close should one of them need him through the dark night.  
  
Legolas was startled awake, not even realizing he had fallen asleep, he wondered at what had woken him. A barely audible moan to his left snapped his attention. Immediately he reacted, brushing the hair from her forehead, speaking elven words to calm her.  
  
"Shh, lle anta est" (you need rest) Legolas whispered. At the sound of his voice her eyes flew open.  
  
"Nilmandra!" She exclaimed, struggling to get up. Legolas gently bur firmly pushed her back down. "No! Where is she?" the maiden struggled against Legolas a moment longer before the extent of her injuries took over and she fell back, sobbing her spirit sister's name.  
  
"Uuma dela lirimaer", (Don't worry, lovely one) Legolas comforted. "I am here. Rest in safety." Knowing it was the elf maiden on his other side that the girl called out for, he rushed to ease her fears.  
  
"Your mellon is right here beside you. Hurt bad, but very much alive." Legolas smiled realizing the extent of closeness between the two. Very much like himself and Aragorn. "Could they be sisters?" He wondered to himself. While she was awake, he decided, he may as well try to get her name.  
  
"I am Legolas, what is your name, my lady?" He reached for the cloth and started to wipe her fevered brow. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Belil-Gaviel" came the strained whisper. Legolas could see the effort cost her much, so he did not ask any more of her. To his surprise, she continued.  
  
"Where is Nilmandra?" Belil-Gaviel started to sit up again and Legolas had to push her back down again.  
  
"n'uma, amin wanwaer" (no, my lost one) he spoke softly but firmly. "You must rest. By the rising of the sun you should be well enough to make the journey to Rivendell. Your mellon needs Lord Elrond's help." When he finished speaking he gently placed Nilmandra's hand into Belil's. The elf visibly relaxed and a small sigh escaped her lips.  
  
Legolas bent down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Rest now. You must regain your strength for the morrow." He watched as she fell slowly into a restful sleep, then turned worried eyes on the one she called Nilmandra. This one has sustained the worst of the injuries. He felt Nilmandra's fevered brow and was relieved to know the fever hadn't risen. It was still cause for worry, but at least it hadn't gotten any worse. Legolas dipped the cloth again and gently, almost reverently, bathed Nilmandra's heated forehead. She stirred but did not waken. Not for the last time did Legolas wish fervently that Aragorn were here with him. Having done as much as he could, He bent and kissed Nilmandra's forehead also, wincing at the heat that nearly burned his lips.  
  
"Rest well, little one." He whispered. "Stay with me. Stay in the light." Legolas' senses suddenly screamed a warning. Too late! He winced as he felt an arrow point pressing into his back.  
  
Tensing, furious with himself, for he had thought the danger long since gone. "Take my life if you thirst for one, but spare these two." He ground out through gritted teeth, and waited for the death blow.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, ever the hero." A familiar voice chuckled as the pressure of the arrow was taken away.  
  
"Elladen!" Legolas spun around, forgetting his frustration in his happiness to see his friends brother.  
  
"What have we here?" Elrohir questioned, steping out of the shadows of the forest, taking in the still form at the fireside.  
  
"My heart sings to see you" Legolas couldn't wipe the grin off his face. The twins noticed that he kept searching the shadows beyond the firelight.  
  
"He stayed with ada, Legolas." Elrohir offered the information. "please, tell us your tale."  
  
Legolas let out the breath he was holding, looking each twin in the eye. "These two and their party were attacked by orcs." His disgust for the creatues clearly evident in his tone. "They are the only survivors." Elladen and Elrohir had come from another direction and had not seen the bodies strewn about on the other side of the glade.  
  
"Who are they?" Elladen asked  
  
"All I've gotten so far are their names" Legolas rubbed his face. "Belil- Gaviel woke up crying the others name, who is named Nilmandra." He finished  
  
"Maidens?" hissed Elrohir. "They must be the ones father was expecting to arrive in Rivendell yesterday."  
  
The prince looked puzzled. "Elrond was expecting these two?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas. A small party from afar was expected." Elladen sighed. "We were sent to find them."  
  
"And see what has made them late." Elrohir finished for his twin. They had an annoying habit of finishing each others thoughts.  
  
"So that is why you are out this way." Legolas surmised. "Good, you can help." He added with a grin.  
  
Elrohir, knowing what Legolas was getting at, asked, "How bad are thy wounded?"  
  
"I have not the knowledge of a healer, " Legolas answered with a wry grin, "but, Belil," he pointed her out, "seems to be a fair bit better than Nilmandra." Legolas shot a worried look that spoke volumes louder than did his words. "She needs Lord Elrond."  
  
With that statement, Elladen gave a low whistle, and a moment later, two horses, completely free of saddle and bridle, stepped from the forest.  
  
"Then we must get them there." Elladen stated with a no nonsense tone. "We have nto a horse for you dear Prince" He added.  
  
Legolas put up a hand to stop him. "I can walk, mellon." He smiled mischiefously, "I am not so lazy an elf that I need the strength of a horse to carry me." He chuckled as he ducked a good natured cuff from the older twin. The relief of having them there caused him to release pent up stress with humor.  
  
"I'll not have a prissy prince calling me lazy" Elladen grumbled as he mounted Tari (queen). "She needs her exercise too." Elladen softened his words with a smile. After the twins were mounted, Legolas gently handed the maids up to them. Belil with Elladen as Tari was a bit fo a rough ride, and Nilmandra with Elrohir. Ankalima, Elrohir's mount, was more sensitive and not as wild, thus less jarring on Nilmandra's wounds.  
  
"I shall see you soon, nin mellon." (my friend) Legolas said, placing his hand on Tari's neck. "Keep them safe."  
  
With a nod from Elrohir, they were off. The horses, sensing the urgency of their riders, set a brisk walk for home. Legolas watched until they had disappeared into the forest, debating whether to wait till sunrise to follow, or leave the area now. Deciding tht he wanted to be there when they awaoke, he began packing his belongings and theirs. Including the two matching swords he had found before the light failed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Elrond and Estel were just finishing breakfast with Elrond enjoying the peace that always prevailed when only one of his sons was home. Sintar came rushing into the dining hall, out of sorts.  
  
"Your sons have returned, my Lord." Worry was evident in his face. "They bring with them two elven maids..wounded."  
  
Elrond shot out of his chair, almost tipping it over in his haste. "Both have been wounded?" Elrond quizzed his servant. The famous eyebrows making Sintar very nervous.  
  
Y...yes, my Lord." He stammered.  
  
"I cannot rush from room to room and back again. Have another bed brought into the guest room next to Legolas' room." Legolas did not sleep in a guest room when he visited. He and the adopted human had become as close, closer even, than brothers, and Elrond saw no reason to not accept him into the fold. "Estel, tell the boys to bring them into the guest room. I must see to them immediately."  
  
Sintar had already run off to do his Lords bidding, and Estel followed suit.  
  
Belil was the first to awaken after Elrond's attentive care since she had taken only minor injuries. Estel and Legolas were there when she woke. Both flew to the side of the bed when she stirred. Belil blinked a few times then opened her eyes and was rewarded with the sight of two very handsome males peering worriedly down at her.  
  
Shock at seeing a human registered in her eyes at the same moment Legolas and Estel fell in love. They had both thought that the elven maidens were the most beautiful they had ever seen, but faced with eyes the color of their favorite star, was almost too much to handle. Elf and human looked at each other, but no words were necessary.  
  
Quickly hiding her shock at being so close to a human, she asked "Where am I?"  
  
"Why, in Rivendell, the house of Elrond, fair maiden." Came the voice of Elrond from the door. Legolas sprang from the bed as if it were suddenly on fire. "How are you feeling?" Elrond asked of Belil, shooting an amused glance at his son and elf friend.  
  
"I hurt, but not nearly so much as I did before." Belil gave a weak smile as Elrond sat down in the spot recently vacated by two presently blushing males.  
  
"Uluvitar smiles down upon you two." Elrond smiled gently then nodded to the left. Belil looked and gave a small cry. There was Nilmandra. Shakily, Belil gained her feet, and, with the help of the dark haired Lord, she crawled in beside Nilmandra.  
  
"Fea Seler. Fear not, I am here." (Spirit sister) she whispered and gently wrapped her arms around Nilmandra. There were stirrings and Nilmandra slowly woke. Estel and Legolas stepped up to the bedside, feeling strangely drawn to the scene. It was not unlike a few moments in history that the elf and human had shared.  
  
They were completely unprepared to be shot off their feet a second time when Nilmandra opened her eyes and looked directly at them. Was it really possible to fall in love with two?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I am hoping that you are enjoying this story so far. Please remember that it is my first attempt, and please review for good or bad. I know it is not perfect (smiles) but this is a finished work, and I have another story in the works. The new story has much more detail and tons of humor and suspense and action. I will take into consideration any help in making my stories more interesting etx.  
  
If I have used any names that have been used by someone else before, I apologize, we may have used the same name generator or some such thing. Thank you for reading, and review please!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Both elf and human thought pieces of the sky had fallen into Nilmandra's eyes. They were stunned. Elrond had left at some point, now assured that both maidens would recover. Neither Legolas nor Estel had noticed his departure.  
  
Nilmandra, it seemed, was much more forward than her spirit sister, for she stated one simple question that demanded answering. "And who might you be?"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn lost their tongues for a moment. Belil and Nilmandra exchanged exasperated looks. This always happened. Legolas recovered first, but barely.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas stated. His use of title was not lost on Estel. He was trying to outdo him!  
  
"And I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur." Estel finished, and shot a grin at his friend.  
  
Both elf maids' jaws dropped open.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" Belil said with wonder. She turned to Nilmandra "He is the one who saved us." Belil explained excitedly.  
  
"We are more honored than you know." Nilmandra whispered, lowering her eyes. At that moment, Elrond called Estel and Legolas to him and the elf maids were left alone.  
  
Morning came and found the girls on the terrace, enjoying nature's bounty and the beauty of Imladris.  
  
"It's so lovely here, isn't it?" Belil asked of her friend. Nilmandra was drawn into herself this morning and Belil was trying her best to coax her friend to smile and laugh.  
  
"Yes, it is lovely. Makes it hard to believe all that's happened in the last few days." Nilmandra replied wistfully.  
  
Suddenly a welcome voice interrupted their sad thoughts. "Here you two are!" Legolas beamed. "I have a surprise for you." He grinned and held out a cloth wrapped package to the two elf women. Belil took the package, but could not take her eyes off the strange elf with Legolas. Nilmandra nudged her and they both opened the package together.  
  
"Our blades!" they squealed in unison. Thinking they had been lost broke their hearts for they had been made identical. The phrase engraved on them was:  
  
fea selera  
  
The hilt of Nilmandra's was carved turquoise while Belil's was ivory. Made to match their eyes by their doting fathers. Two pairs of sparkling eyes shined up at Legolas. "I think I deserve a hug for this gift, don't you Haldir?" Legolas asked of his friend, shooting him a sly grin.  
  
Haldir's eyes twinkled, but a smile never crossed his face as he answered, "You would do anything for the affections of a beautiful maiden, Legolas."  
  
Legolas got his hugs along with a kiss on each cheek as Haldir sighed impatiently, a smile finally breaking the serious lines of his face.  
  
"Would you two feel strong enough for a walk through Elrond's famous gardens?" Haldir asked.  
  
"We would love to." Both girls answered in their musical voices.  
  
Belil didn't wait for help up. She reached out and took a hold of Haldir's hand, giving him no choice but to help. His shock mirrored Legolas', but did not come even close to Nilmandra's  
  
"Shall we?" Belil asked innocently, knowing full well what she had just caused.  
  
Mentally shaking off the shock, the four of them started for the gardens of Rivendell. Nilmandra being supported with Legolas' left arm around her waist and her right hand in his. Haldir was a little more formal with just offering his arm and then placing his hand on Belil's hand that was resting on said arm. Haldir refused to hope that this exquisite beauty would be interested in him, especially with Legolas right there. Belil hid a small knowing grin.  
  
They had walked for a ways in silence when Legolas spoke up. "If it is not still too near, I should like to know how you came by your injuries."  
  
"We shall tell you prince; if you would but sit us by that wonderful waterfall." Nilmandra answered.  
  
After having been seated, (Belil had to grip onto Haldir's hand to make him sit beside her) Nilmandra started the tale.  
  
"It was an ambush. The orcs came from nowhere and everywhere." She paused, glancing at Belil. "The warriors fought bravely, but we were sorely outnumbered. Belil fought like a demon, and then they swarmed on her." At this point, memories of almost losing her spirit sister closed her throat, choking the words back.  
  
Belil finished for her. "Nilmandra came to my rescue, as I would for her." She sent her friend a soft look. "She just jumped right in there. I gained my feet, but a few moments later we were down. They left us for dead." The same emotions also softened Belil's voice. The two male elves swallowed at the picture of horror that was painted for them.  
  
"Enough of this talk, "Haldir said gruffly. "Let us see the rest of the gardens." He stood abruptly, and Belil did not have to "throw" herself at him this time. He scooped her out of the bench and strode farther down the path as Belil shot Nilmandra and Legolas a triumphant look and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I have to admire her even more now." Legolas said with awe.  
  
"Why?" Nilmandra asked, quite perplexed herself at her friends behavior. She had never been so forward.  
  
Legolas sent Nilmandra a dazzling smile. "Four thousand years, and he has never carried a female, or anyone, who was not dying in the heat of battle." Legolas chuckled and took Haldir's lead and scooped Nilmandra into his arms and followed them down the path.  
  
Well, how is it so far? If you want more, just review. Honest, there is torture and stuff in it soon. But you have to like this before I will type anymore Please review!. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Nilmandra turned on Belil as soon as they were alone in their bedchamber. They would not let anyone take the bed out. They preferred to share a room, to be close should one need the other.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Belil felt as if she were floating on air, so she teased her spirit sister ruthlessly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Nilmandra was clearly upset, but only because she had seen her mellon act like never before. "I saw the way you looked at the prince. You feel the same way I do about him." She narrowed her eyes at Belil, "And don't you lie to me. You were never any good at it anyway." She started tapping her foot, waiting for Belil to answer.  
  
Belil heaved a long suffering sigh and flopped onto one of the beds. "You are right. I do love Legolas." She shot her friend a rueful smile, "and I was upset about it for days. Knowing he could only choose one and what that would do to the one unchosen." Belil sat up and stared hard at her spirit sister. "Then, when I was most despondent, knowing I was going to lose you, nin mellon, in walks this vision in blue and behind him, a vision in red." Belil smiled brightly at her friend. "We have been through much together, seler amin, (sister mine), and I would not let anything come between that."  
  
Nilmandra sat, stunned. "You gave Legolas up for me?" she asked  
  
"No, sister. I gave him up for us, among other things." Belil stated, rising up to go stand at the terrace window.  
  
"What reasons?"  
  
"Why, Haldir of course!" Belil smiled. "I took one look and saw a sad, lonely and lost soul." Belil turned to face her friend. "He has not what you and I nor what Legolas and Estel have. I want to show him that side of the world and how wonderful it can be."  
  
Nilmandra joined her friend at the window, wrapped her slim elven arms around her and said the words that Belil had never been able to utter, "I love you too, nin mellon."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, so I lied (grins) I could not help but post the next chapter. Come on, the story is done, and I hate to wait for chapters so I am going to give them all to you now. The next story will be posted one chapter a week (evil chuckle). Fair warning, I LOVE cliffhangers hehe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
"I leave for a few days and come back to my friend getting married?" Aragorn shouted. He had gone on a regular hunting trip just to be out in the wilds where his soul called him. He was not really angry, just upset that he had missed all the fun except the actual ceremonies that would bind his friends forever.  
  
Predictably, Haldir did not crack a smile, nor did he lose his composure. Legolas, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear. "Argh! Elves! Who can understand them!" As Aragorn turned to leave the room in frustration, Legolas started counting in his head. Surprisingly, he only got to three, instead of his usual five, before Estel turned around and returned to his friends to hug them tightly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nilmandra and Belil were nervous about this outing. It was a small hunting excursion and was the most believable excuse the four of them could think of to get away from the prying eyes of Imladris. They needed some time to themselves.  
  
"So, you are off then?" Estel looked at all four, serious expression, twinkle in his eye. Legolas inwardly groaned. He knew what was coming. "Sure you don't want a Ranger to come along for protection?" Aragorn had been teasing them mercilessly since the trip had been announced. He knew full well the "real" reason behind the hunting trip, as did his adoptive father. But if it made them feel better about leaving, all those who suspected would play along.  
  
"Aragorn" Legolas glared a warning at the Ranger. "We need not your protection. We will be gone no more than two days at most." Legolas looked up at the skies, and then bid his companions to mount up.  
  
Aragorn chuckled and patted his friend's knee. "Be safe, nin mellon. There are still dangers out there." None knew how true that simple statement really was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The four of them rested quietly by a stream their first evening out. Nilmandra lay partially propped up on a tree, with Legolas sprawled on his back, head in her lap. Nilmandra glanced over at her spirit sister and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong malamin?" (my love) Legolas asked, concerned. He did not wish to see his beloved bride to be unhappy, not even for a moment.  
  
Nilmandra smiled down at Legolas, shocked anew at her good fortune, and eased his worry. "She is so happy. I have not had the pleasure of seeing her this way for over a thousand years." Legolas sat up with fluid, graceful movements typical of elf kind.  
  
Brushing hair from his beloved's face, he asked "Are you happy nin ninniach? (my rainbow)  
  
"Am n mella lle!" (I love you) Nilmandra exclaimed. "How could I not be happy?" Together they looked over at the laughing couple sitting a fair distance away.  
  
"I have never seen Haldir this carefree..ever" Legolas spoke softly.  
  
Nilmandra reached out and touched his cheek, overflowing with her own joy. She was rewarded for her affection with a smile and a gentle kiss.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Suddenly Belil became serious as she looked deep into Haldir's stormy grey eyes, and he became just as serious.  
  
"You make my heart sing, nin Maranwe." (my destiny) He said, so quietly Belil's sharp elven ears barely discerned them.  
  
"And mine also, nin dina ohtar" (my silent warrior) Belil replied just as softly, and placed a kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Why me?" Haldir suddenly asked the question that had been plaguing him since the afternoon in the garden. He looked down into his lap, embarrassed that he had shown feelings of inadequacy.  
  
Belil thought for a moment, and then forced Haldir to look into her eyes. He sucked in his breath. He could never tire of looking into eyes the color of Earendil, but this time it was not the color that took his breath away. The force of emotion in her eyes is what gave him pause.  
  
"You were a mirror of my soul." Belil explained. "For a very long time, I could feel nothing for no one." Belil looked over at the stream. "I was only saved by Nilmandra's friendship." She smiled at memories locked into her mind. "Well, then I saw you and I saw my etholas plant. You've healed me." She smiled as Haldir chuckled.  
  
"And you, I." Haldir whispered as he pulled Belil into his strong warriors embrace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, now the mushy stuff is going to stop. The poo hits the fan so to speak in this next chapter. Keep reading and find out. ( 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Sitting around a fire later that night, all were laughing happily while Legolas recounted adventures he had had with Estel.  
  
"He really tended Oliphaunts?" Haldir managed to get out his question between fits of laughter.  
  
"There was even this one temperamental old bull that took a shining to him." Legolas finished, his eyes flashing with mirth. Legolas gazed at his friends, satisfaction glowing from him. His gaze brought him to his beloved whom he kissed then settled back against his pack. Relaxed and content. Haldir started telling of an adventure he had when he was only a few hundred years old when Legolas met Belil's eyes. She was looking at Nilmandra with a look he fully understood. He knew and it worried him a little. These two had a bond as strong as his and Strider's. Shaking off the heavy mood, Legolas joined in the merriment.  
  
If they had not been so close the borders of Rivendell, they would have been more alert. As it was, senses were relaxed and the mood was light. None of the elves noticed the horses become slightly agitated until it was too late. Legolas suddenly tensed aware that something evil was near. Second after he became alert, Haldir reached for his bow. That is what saved him from injury as an arrow, meant for his heard, whooshed by and landed harmlessly in the trees behind them. With the amazing speed and agility that only elves possessed, all four were standing with arrows knocked and ready.  
  
Nilmandra, catching sight of movement across the stream, let loose an arrow. While her bowstring was still humming, the others let released their volley of arrows. Each one flying straight and true. Arrows flying in quick succession, the foursome backed into the safety of the trees, heading for the horses which had already entered the protective realm of the forest.  
  
Gaining the invisibility of the woods, they spun around and ran lightly through the foliage. Splitting up in different directions to make it harder for the orcs to track them, proved a grave error for Haldir and Nilmandra.  
  
Each elf ran for about ten minutes, easily outdistancing the horrid creatures. The horses had not shown themselves, and Haldir caught a glimpse of Nilmandra through the trees.  
  
"Nilmandra!" He hissed. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "The others went in the direction of Rivendell." He stated thought he did not need to. "We should circle around and get back also." He did not need to waste his breath saying that either, but he was a captain, a natural leader. They started off, jogging lightly, making nary a sound. Haldir felt something press his ankle and a mere second later a net of thick ropes fell on the two elves. They didn't have any time to grab their blades before a pack of orcs were upon them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ Legolas and Belil had run nonstop and reached the gates of Rivendell only slightly out of breath. One of the guards at the gate bid them halt and suddenly recognized the two elves. Without waiting for the prince, as he noticed they were minus two elves, he sent an underling to wake Estel.  
  
"What happened, my Prince?" he asked  
  
"Attacked by orcs." Belil spat. She hated the creatures and with good reason  
  
"I will tell all later, mellon, but now, we must hurry to Estel." Legolas wasted no more time, but grabbed Belil's hand and together they raced to Estel's chambers.  
  
"Orcs? This far into Imladris borders?" Estel raged. "We must tell ada." Aragorn said as he strode to the chamber door. He paused, "You two get some rest." He commanded before he quit the room. Belil collapsed on the bed as Legolas sprawled his lean form in the largest chair in the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They had had no time to draw their swords before their weapons were taken from them. Even free of their lethal blades, they took down a good number of their captors, only failed to kill them as they had no weapon. Soon their hands were mercilessly bound and they were roughly pushed to move; in the opposite direction of home.  
  
Nilmandra hoped Legolas and Belil had made it to Rivendell. At least the two she loved most in middle earth would be safe. She glanced at the stony face of the warrior next to her. Her spirit sister would be lost, for she would be losing so much. But in her heart, Nilmandra knew that Legolas would not let any harm come to Belil.  
  
They walked for hours, long enough for the light of the sun to peek over the treetops. Haldir was quiet the whole time, occasionally glancing longingly up at the trees. When they saw the mouth of the cave, the orcs finally got a reaction out of their captives. All elves had a fear of holes in the ground, and these two were no exception.  
  
"No!" Haldir shouted his voice so natural at commanding that the orcs actually paused. "Tie us to a tree, but do not make us go in there." He continued his voice softer with shame that he had shown weakness.  
  
"Get them in there now!" came the rough, guttural voice of an orc. Obviously the one in command and the elves were unceremoniously shoved into the cave. At least it was roomier than it looked from the outside. Upon entering, both elves realized it was an abandoned dwarf mine. But that didn't make in any less of a hole in the ground.  
  
They were forced to walk deeper into the tunnel, and finally came upon a large room. Haldir and Nilmandra were forced to lay against the wall farthest from the exit. Two orcs were posted to watch them, and the elves were told only one thing."Now we wait for the master." The orc in charge stated, grinning in anticipation. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
"It's been a whole day, Legolas" Belil said. Worry for her friend and beloved was written in the very lines of her face. "They should be here by now." Agitatedly she paces the dining hall.  
  
"We will leave at first light." Aragorn said, glancing at his long time friend. Legolas nodded, knowing what Estel was thinking. They both wanted Belil to stay in Rivendell, safe. But knowing, also from experience, that keeping her here would be impossible. They would just have to keep her safe.  
  
"I don't want to wait." She went up to Legolas and stared him in the eyes. The force of emotion emanating from the depths of eyes the color of snow almost made him flinch. "SHE is out there." Belil hissed. "Possibly hurt or even..." Belil broke then, placing her face in her hands. Legolas wrapped gentle arms around her, trying to comfort.  
  
"They are alive." He whispered into her hair. "I know this in my heart."  
  
"I only hope you are right." Belil wept into his chest. Her next words were muffled, indistinct, but Legolas thought he heard the word "die". He shot a worried glance in Estel's direction.  
  
Dawn was still an hour away, but three riders were mounted and ready to leave.  
  
"Let me send more warriors with you , my son." Elrond tried to impress upon the young ranger more elves to assist.  
  
"No, ada. More elves would hinder us. As it is now, we can move quickly and silently." His gaze was soft as he looked down at the only father he really remembered. "You have taught me well, ada, do not worry." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Very well, my child." Elrond sighed. He had not expected Estel to accept help, but he had to try. "Stay safe, Estel. Bring them back." At this, Aragorn, Legolas and with Belil at the lead, spun their horses and galloped out the gate. "And come back to me, son of my heart." Elrond whispered, watching as they disappeared into the dark of the forest.  
  
As it turned out, the orcs "master" was a ranger that had went bad. Someone he worked for had found out that Aragorn, son of Arathorn was still alive, but he knew not where. He only knew that he lived with elves. This was the rangers' second attack on elves. It was too bad at the last battle that his orc army had left no survivors.  
  
"Are you going to speak, elf?" Kordon said smugly. Admiring his whips handiwork on Haldir's back. He had heard of elves and their loyalty. But it surprised him that it had gone on this far. The elf's back was almost completely covered with welts and cuts from the steel studded lash. He had had to revive him from unconsciousness twice now. And still he would not reveal the whereabouts of whom he sought. "I shall speak, but not of what you wish me to." Haldir winced, but would not cry out, as the lash tore more of his fair skin. The small spikes chewing mercilessly.  
  
"Very well, master elf." Kordon spat the name like a foul tasting drink. "For your loyalty, I have a gift for you." At his nod, an orc opened the door to a tiny cell and entered. Nilmandra was drug out, already red with blood from the lashes she had taken. Haldir had no strength left to cry out, but his heart brok for Belil and Legolas. Oh how his friends would mourn her passing. He could not bear to think of his beloved and what his passing would do to her. He was chained up to the wall of the cavern, his numb arms straining to hold up his weight. Nilmandra was thrown down at his feet. He noticed she wasn't bound anymore. Very foolish of them. Because she was female they believed her to be harmless. As she rolled on her side, Nilmandra flashed a look at Haldir. He saw unbelievable pain there, but also an icy determination which gave him hope. She was not as injured as she appeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
The trio had reached where, two nights ago, a carefree group had camped. The sun was high and tracking was easy. Belil knew her friends' prints as well as she knew her own. They all dismounted to be sure that they did not miss a single sign.  
  
Half hour of walking, they came upon the net that had dropped onto their dear friends. Orc tracks were everywhere. Fear lanced through Legolas' heart and Belil almost collapsed. She would have if Aragorn had not caught her.  
  
"Easy, kua." (Dove) Aragorn told her. "You cannot break now." Holding her tightly for a second longer, he then pushed her firmly away. "Now, let's see which way they took." Aragorn's voice put strength back into Belil.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she nodded. All three scanned the area. It was Aragorn who found the path the orcs had taken, but it was easy to see. A heard of Oliphant's could not have done much more damage.  
  
"Let's go." Belil said steely determination in her voice. Both human and elf were proud of how well she was holding herself together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kordon was becoming increasingly frustrated with the male elf. He was getting nowhere and his captive was becoming numb to the bite of the lash. Blood almost poured from the wounds inflicted by the leather, and the elf was visibly weakening but only physically. He was still holding tightly to his mind.  
  
"Well, my friend," and Kordon used the endearment to antagonize the elf. "If you won't speak, then maybe watching your companion suffer will loosen that tongue of yours." The ranger paused as he heard Haldir whisper something. "What did you say?" He asked, stepping closer so he could hear better.  
  
"She will take the whip and never talk!" the proud elf warrior repeated. His voice strained at the effort, pain slurring his words.  
  
Kordon grinned menacingly. "Oh, dear elf. That is not the kind of pain I intend to inflict." He turned away, facing his orc army. "The worst I could inflict upon you is what I've already done." He turned back to Haldir. He wanted to watch the reaction from his next words. "But the worst for a female elf is to be carrying a child of the enemy." Kordon spoke those words softly, but not soft enough for two pairs of elven ears easily picked them out of the air.  
  
A shot of fear, much more painful than the whips, lanced through Haldir. Nilmandra did not move a muscle, but she had heard the ranger's words also. What this human intended was beyond any worst nightmare!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The rescue party of three was following the path the orcs had taken, seeing the footprints of both the captives mixed in with those of the orcs. At least they were still on their feet and alive, thought Legolas; sure the others thought the same.  
  
They came upon a cave entrance. "The tracks lead in there." Aragorn surmised needlessly. All saw where the creatures went. Even if there were no tracks to tell the tale, the smell alone would have let the man and elves know where they had gone.  
  
As the trio sat and discussed what to do in hushed voices, a faint, but very easily heard by keen elven ears, voice carried through the opening. A panicked voice, filled with pain.  
  
Both males reached out with lightening reflexes and grabbed Belil as she shot for the cave. They all recognized the voice. Haldir.  
  
"You cannot rush in there blind." Aragorn whispered fiercely, struggling to hold Belil down. "It could be a trap." As his words sunk in, she gave a shattered sigh and reluctantly gave up her struggle. "We must hurry, but with all care." Aragorn finished, flashing a knowing look at Legolas. With that, they crept up to the dark mouth.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"No!" Haldir shouted a sudden burst of strength in him. He strained at his binds and hisses back a cry of pain his efforts rewarded him with.  
  
Nilmandra tensed, watching the two orcs advance on her, an evil grin distorting grotesque features even more. She was curled into a ball, her hand seemingly tucked into her knees, eyes mere slits, looking for all middle earth that she was on the verge of unconsciousness. She was, in fact, waiting for an opening. The stupid beasts forgot to check everywhere on her for weapons. The blade she had tucked into her boot was small but would be effective until she could get her hands on an orc simitar.  
  
The first orc to lay his hand on her lost it in a blur of motion. In what seemed one single movement, Nilmandra had de-handed the orc and taken his weapon. She took advantage of the moment of shock and spun lightly around and slammed the blade into the rope above Haldir's hands, severing his bonds. There was a muffled moan as he hit the ground, numb limbs refusing to hold him up.  
  
As the warrior watched Nilmandra in action (any other time or situation and he could have enjoyed it) cutting down orcs in rapid succession, his eyes fell to the hole where they had entered this stinking den. His brain, nor heart, would believe the vision his eyes beheld. His three friends were making their way stealthily into the cavern, and if they were but a figment, he should surely go insane.  
  
Suddenly, orcs were falling in great numbers until they were all lying in growing pools of their own blood. Aragorn had the old ranger at blade point on the ground and Legolas was serving as lookout. Belil gave Nilmandra a hug but let go quickly at her sister's hiss of pain. Words were not necessary between the two, and Nilmandra nodded her head in the direction of the darkest corner. There Belil saw the crumpled form of her beloved. With a tortured cry she ran to him and collapsed at his side, afraid to touch him. There was not a spot, save his handsome elven face, that was not marred by the whip.  
  
"Tell me you are real." Haldir whispered  
  
Belil choked back a sob as she lightly touched her beloved's face. "I am here, mellamin" (my love) ignoring the intense pain it caused, Haldir reached up and cradled Belil's hand on his cheek, unshed tears glittering in his eyes.  
  
Nilmandra walked to Aragorn, who was holding Kordor at bay with his broadsword. "He is searching for the son of Arathorn." She stated simply before heading for her fair haired beloved.  
  
Aragorn was stunned, but recovered quickly. "So you are searching for me?" He asked calmly, looking the ranger in the eye. The steel grey eyes were as hard as their namesake. "Why?" He asked.  
  
Kordor would not speak so Aragorn pushed the deadly tip of his sword deeper, causing a trickle of blood to drip down Kordor's neck.  
  
"My employer hired me to find you." Deep down, Kordor was a coward, and he spilled all to the frightening human before him. Faced with the righteous anger of the son of the most feared ranger of all time was unnerving. "He...He said that," Kordor swallowed loudly as the tip of the sword was drawn back every so slightly to let him speak easier, "he had foreseen you as a threat to his future rule." Having said that, the old ranger impaled himself on Aragorn's sword, fearing the wrath of his employer more than death.  
  
Stunned, Estel stumbled back a step, pulling the sword with him. Now they would not learn of who searched for him until the next attempt. Hopefully he would survive through that one too.  
  
"Aragorn!" The panicked voice of Belil reached his ears and he ran for the two elves.  
  
"He is hurt bad, we must get him to ada." Right there, in that filthy hole, Aragorn did what he could to slow infection until they could get Haldir to his father... two days away.  
  
With Legolas holding Nilmandra in front of him on his steed, and Belil doing the same for Haldir, his blood staining her clothes, they galloped through the gates of Rivendell and rode straight up the stairs to the door of the palace.  
  
Elrond threw open the doors and immediately directed his staff in what he wanted done.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Three days later, found the foursome strolling the gardens, with Estel tagging along. The fast healing of the elves, combined with Lord Elrond's expert care, the two were fast on the road to recovery. Because of what had happened, all the fear and worry, the two couples were married while Haldir and Nilmandra were still bedridden.  
  
"On the morrow, we travel to Mirkwood," Legolas was explaining to Estel. "winter there and then on to Lothlorien." He knew why his friend was asking for the tenth time. Legolas hid a grin.  
  
"Oh." Was all Estel said. He had been hoping for an invite to travel with them.  
  
Now Legolas let the smile out full force as he turned to his long time friend. "Would you care to come with us?" the innocence of his voice bellying the knowing grin.  
  
Aragorn swatted his friend playfully and said, "You knew all along!" And all five burst out laughing. They had all known.  
  
"You humans are too easy to read." Legolas got out after he calmed his laughter.  
  
Aragorn shot Legolas a glare and renewed the laughter again. Elrond smiled his heart filling with love as he gazed down at his extended family. Yes, he accepted them all, even the stern Haldir. One last moment then he turned from the railing of the balcony above the laughing youngsters and entered his study.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The day dawned bright, the sky mirroring Nilmandra's eyes. They were preparing to leave for Mirkwood, home to Prince Legolas. The trip would prove to be anything but uneventful. But that, nin mellon, is another story.  
THE END  
  
So, what did you think? I know, not the greatest, but it was my first attempt, so be gentle in your reviews, pretty please???? (grins). Anyway, my next story so far is non stop funny and action. Well, it had a few of my friend roaring with laughter so far. And of course, there will be torture and danger. What kind of story with Legolas and Aragorn doesn't have those ingredients??? I'm sorry to all you Legolas lovers out there that I married him off, but he is in good hands and married to my best friend. I had to write this story because it was my way of telling her what her friendship means to me? Did you catch it in there too??? Well, I hope at least some of you liked this one enough to want to read my next one. It will be much longer and more in detail. Here is a teaser for the next story.. Mithrandir is in great danger, can he be saved in time? The twins are sent on a mission that could very well be the end of their immortal lives. 


End file.
